


Rip Apart

by M14Mouse



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Ratchet watched Clank vanished into the portal. He thought to himself…not again.  **Spoilers to the new game**
Kudos: 4





	Rip Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Ratchet watched Clank vanished into the portal and the portal close right behind him. 

“Clank!” 

He thought to himself…not again. 

He felt the familiar feelings of guilt and anger rush thought him. He lost his best friend again to another portal. Another damn portal. He should make a huge note to himself and put it on their fridge at home. Stay away from portals. Oh, Ratchet, it is the end of the world?! 

Who cares if he kept losing friends to these things?! How many times he doesn’t have to chase after some threat through them? How many times he was is the one being chased through these things? 

How many times? 

How….

How in the hell is he going to explain to Simon and Orvus that he lost Clank again?! 

Okay, Orvus would probably know and give him that mysterious grin like he knew what happened. He would say something like this…my dear boy, this is what fate had planned for you and Clank! Really?! Really? Super villains attacking them every time they even look in their direction. 

Fate is a pain in the damn…. 

Suddenly, he heard a loud explosion and the sound of gunfire. He rolled behind some crates. He drew his wretch. 

He laughed softly. He shouldn’t be laughing. Not now…

He should be focus on getting out of here and finding Clank. Of course, he had found out where he was. He made a note to add a GPS into Clank’s software update. 

He just hoped that Clank landed somewhere safe. 

With his luck, he probably landed in a universe where pirates rule the world or a universe where Qwark is actually a hero. 

In his head, he could see Qwark standing with his hands on his hips and making some speech about justice and hotdogs. 

The laughter kept bubbling up from inside of him. He needed to stop but he just realized that where Clank got his sense of humor. Totally Orvus’s fault. 

And now, it was rubbing off on him. 

He knew it would happen. He just knew it. 

In his head, Simon would panic and running around the room. There would probably be a lot of noise too. Might be an explosion or two. 

Stop laughing. Stop it. 

Okay, 99.99% sure that there will be an explosion. 

Stop laughing. This is serious. He should be serious. 

He wished that he had his gun. He wished that he had Clank. He would tell him to stop, to focus, to ask him if he was okay. 

He wished that he had a lot of things. 

He learned in his life. He doesn’t get a lot of his wishes either. 

Another explosion caused crates to explode next to him. His ears were ringing from explosions and shouting. His fur was covered in sweat. He could feel the heat through his suit. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see portals opening and closing. Then he eyed the black water in front of him. He had no choice especially if he wanted to get back to his best friend and save the universe again. 

As another explosion rocked the boat, he jumped. 

End of Rip Apart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I saw the preview for the new game and this happened. I regret nothing. Read and review if you wish.


End file.
